¿El bebé de Beck y Jade?
by Luluana101
Summary: Jade trabaja de niñera y por un rumor todos creen que el bebé es de ella. No se si ya lo hayan notado pero ya subi el ultimo capitulo.
1. Jade consigue trabajo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Jade estaba sentada en su habitación pensando cómo ganar dinero, ya que necesitaba ganar dinero porque ahorraba para un auto:

Podría trabajar en un restaurante …..-y de repente recordó que la última vez que trabajó en uno había intentado meter a un cliente molesto de cabeza en la freidora de pollo.

También podría lavar autos…..-mejor no detesto mojarme

O tal vez de…- cuando en ese momento tocaron a su puerta, era Beck.

-¿Ya sabes cómo ganaras dinero?-pregunto el chico

-No-dijo la chica con tono de resignación en su voz-y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudándote a pensar-respondió su novio tranquilo-Apropósito ¿Qué tipo de auto quieres?

-No lo sé, algo que alcance con mi presupuesto-respondió la chica con la voz apagada

-¿Cuánto piensas gastar?-pregunto el castaño, con curiosidad

-Tal vez cuatro mil dólares-respondió la chica mala

-Entonces quieres un auto usado

-Si

-Busquemos anuncios de trabajos en periódicos y cosas así. ¿En serio no tienes ningún dinero reunido?

-Sí, dos mil quinientos- respondió la chica-y también hay que agregarle los quinientos que gane el verano pasado en "El Rey de Chili" en Seattle y otros quinientos que gané trabajando empacando sushi.

-Está bien solo te queda conseguir quinientos dólares.

La última media hora Beck y Jade la usaron para ver anuncios de trabajos.

-Mira, puedes trabajar en una Boutique.-le señalo Beck a su novia-pagan veinte dólares la hora

-Está bien-dijo la chica, con tono de resignación-¿Dónde es?

-No tan lejos de aquí, a dos calle.

Las últimas dos semanas Jade estuvo trabajando en la Boutique y ya tenía doscientos dólares ahorrados, hasta que un día:

-Me vale lo que usted me diga, ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Creo que soy su jefa señorita West, y también creo que al ser su jefa usted tiene que hacer lo que yo diga y que me debe respeto.

-Le dije usted ¿Qué más respeto quiere que le tenga?, además ya no es mi jefa ya que renuncio.

-Está bien, lárguese de aquí señorita West.

-Ya me iba.

Y Jade se fue de la boutique

A la mañana siguiente:

Beck-Oí que te despidieron

Jade-Si ¿me ayudas a buscar trabajo?

-Claro, pero ¿por qué te despidieron?

-Pues digamos que, mi ex jefa me pidió que le enseñara los zapatos de tacón alto a una clienta y la clienta no dejaba de criticar los zapatos, así que le lance uno a la cabeza (aunque no le dio) y mi jefa me dijo que debería tenerle más consideración a los clientes y luego tuvimos una discusión y entre los gritos le dije que renuncié.

-Entonces no te despidieron, tú renunciaste.

-Sí, pero aun necesito conseguir trescientos dólares

-Está bien, te ayudare a que consigas empleo.-Casi no terminó de decir esta frase el castaño cuando:

Una mujer castaña, ojos verdes al parecer como de unos treinta años llegó con un bebé como de tres meses el bebé era castaño ojos color chocolate y con piel blanca.

Extraña-Disculpa, sabes ¿quién podría cuidar a mi bebé?

-Si quiere, yo lo hago-respondió la desempleada chica, mientras su novio la cogía del brazo y le susurraba en el oído

-¡Estás loca!, si no aguantaste a una clienta durante 5minutos, menos a un bebé todo el día.

-Sí, no se preocupe yo seré la niñera de su bebé.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, necesito que lo cuides desde este lunes hasta el sábado, te pagaré cincuenta dólares por día, por cierto mi nombre es Jamie y él es Logan.

-¡Trató Hecho!-accedió la chica.

El primer día del trabajo de Jade, transcurrió más o menos así:

Jamie se despidió de su bebé:

-Adiós Logie Bear-Se despidió la madre de su bebe.-No te preocupes Jade. Hay tres razones para que llore.-prosiguió la mujer cambiando totalmente de tema.-La primera: es que tenga hambre, así que lo puedes solucionar dándole su biberón.-dijo explicándoselo con mucha calma.-La segunda es que necesita que le cambies el pañal. Y la tercera es que se despertó mientras dormía, así que solo tienes que lograr que se duerma y lo puedes lograr fácilmente con música.-explico.- Y te dejo 200 dólares por si hace falta algo.

-No, hay problema.

Luego Jamie se fue.

Media hora después de que Jade estuviera cuidando a Logan, llego Beck.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella

-¿qué haces tú aquí?-dijo él-Si no le tienes paciencia a un cliente, hay menos probabilidades de que la tengas hacia un bebé.

-Sí, pero necesito dinero. Además si fuera a cometer un delito ¿por qué no robar el auto?

-Tienes razón. Pero aun así me quedare para vigilar que no hagas nada.

Después de 3 horas de estar en la casa de Jamie Logan se despertó y empezó a llorar. Jade al principió pensó que era porque se acababa de despertar pero luego se dio cuenta de que era porque tenía hambre.

La chica busco la leche por toda la casa pero no había. Luego recordó los 200 dólares que le había dado Jamie.

-Conduce.-Le dijo la chica a su novio arrojándole las llaves del auto y tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

-¿A dónde?

-Necesito ir a comprar leche para Logan.

-Vamos entonces.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado y cuando iban a pagar:

-Holis ¡qué lindo bebé! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De quién es?- Dijo Cat muy entusiasmada.

A Jade no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando Trina dijo:

-¿Que no es obvio? Es de Beck y Jade.

-CLARO QUE NO.- Respondió Jade.

-¿Entonces de quién es?

Pero Jade no respondió porque ya tenía que pagar y no quería responder.

Bueno este es el fin o algo así. Simplemente que ya no tengo creatividad y ya he escrito demasiado…. como sea voy a subir la segunda parte así que al final si lo continuare pero lo subí así.

PD: Encuentren la referencia a: ICarly, Drake & Josh y Big Time Rush.

PDD: Este es mi primer fic de Victorious.

Si les gusta como escribo tengo otros fics, pero de Big Time Rush asi que si les gusta Big Time Rush pueden leer mis fics.

Los quiere Luluana101.


	2. Rumores en Hollywood Arts

Al día siguiente en Hollywood Arts. Era la hora de almuerzo.

Tori:-¿En serio?

Trina:-Te lo juro.

Tori:-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Trina:-Porque ayer los vi a ella y a Beck en el supermercado, con un bebé y comprando leche para bebé.

Tori:-Pero que tal sí…

Tori no termino de decir esto cuando

-Vega.-La llamó Jade.

-¿QUÉ?-Preguntó Tori

-¿DE QUE TANTO HABLAS CON LA INSOPORTABLE DE TU HERMANA?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Me dices o te….-dijo ella poniendo a Tori contra la pared.

-Es un chisme de Hollywood Arts.

-¿QUÉ CHISME?

Pero en ese momento pasó Cat.

-Ya me tengo que ir, vámonos Cat.-Dijo la latina

-Holis Tori. ¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo la falsa pelirroja.

-A la cafetería. Quiero un tamal.

-YAY, adoro los tamales.

Mientras tanto:

-Hola Jade.-Dijeron una de las porristas.

-¿QUÉ?-Respondió Jade.

-Creí que necesitarías esto.-Dijo la porrista dándole un biberón a Jade.-Ya sabes, para tu bebé.

-¿CUÁNTAS BABOSADAS ESTAS ESCUPIENDO HOY EN DÍA?

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo, Beck y tú tienen un bebé.

-¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?

-Trina la puso ayer en TheSlap.

Bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta que mi creatividad regreso y estoy a un capítulo de terminar el fic.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii

Luluana101


	3. La verdad es expuesta por Jade

En casa de Tori, ella y su hermana estaban jugando video tenis cuando de repente tocaron el timbre.

-Yo abro.-Dijo la chica de los grandes cachetes.

-Sí, obvio que vas tú.-Dijo Trina.

Tori abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Jade.

-¿Jade?-Dijo la morena.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-TE VOY A MATAR VEGA.-Grito la novia de Beck.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¿YO QUÉ HICE?-Pregunto la cachetona.

-TÚ NO.-Grito y Tori respiro aliviada.-TU INSOPORTABLE HERMANA.

-¿POR QUÉ YO?-Pegunto la hermana mayor de Tori.

-A SI QUE AHORA FINGES NO SABERLO.-Grito Jade.

-En serio no sé lo que hice.

-¿Publicaste en TheSlap o no que Beck y yo tenemos un bebé?

-¿Acaso querían mantenerlo en secreto?

-NO TENEMOS NINGUN BEBÉ.

-¿Entonces por qué faltaste 9 meses?-Pregunto la chica talento en tono victorioso.

-Porque mi madre decidió llevarme a Seattle durante esos 9 meses, porque había conseguido un empleo halla y yo trabaja en un lugar llamado "El Rey del Chili" mientras tanto.

-¿Y qué me dices de que estabas comprando cosas para bebé?

-ESTOY TRABAJANDO DE NIÑERA Y TENIA QUE IR A COMPRAR LAS COSAS PARA EL BEBÉ.

Al día siguiente en Hollywood Arts.

Jade decidió aclarar que el bebé no era de ella y para eso se subió al segundo piso de la cafetería (donde Trina repartió los volantes de su espectáculo individual) y aclaro todo. Dijo algo más o menos así:

-Sé que todos creen que Beck y yo tenemos un bebé porque Trina lo publico en TheSlap pero no es cierto. Aparte se dan cuenta de que por lo menos una persona es tan idiota como para creer lo que Trina Sin Talento Vega pública. Gracias.

Fin

Bueno si todavía no saben a qué series hice mención fueron las siguientes:

El restaurante "El rey del Chili": ICarly

Empacando sushi: Drake & Josh.

Jamie y Logan o Logie Bear: Big Time Rush.

Bueno Espero que les haya gustado la historia.

PD: Ya que nadie adivino nadie gano nada. Aunque en realidad nadie iba a ganar nada. No puedo regalar nada en fanfiction.

Besos Luluana101.


End file.
